Nashwa Qismat
Nashwa Qismat is the daughter of Nur Mahomed from The King Who Would Be Stronger Than Fate, an Indian fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Brown Fairy Book. Info Name: Nashwa Qismat Age: 18 Parent's Story: The King Who Would Be Stronger Than Fate Appearance: Below average height, with long black hair and dark brown eyes. Wears an orange shirt with yellow and green embroidery. Roommate: Cassandra Tychi Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To earn respect while fighting in battle. My "Magic" Touch: I am good with weapons. Storybook Romance Status: Emre Halka is my boyfriend. He's such a cool guy. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Though I'm good with other weapons, I'm terrible with bows and arrows. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. I love the rigorous training in here. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. If there's one thing I hate, it's working with animals. Best Friend Forever After: Frederic Fatal, who shares my interest in armies, and Urbain Palais, who's always willing to train with me. Biography Greetings! I am Nashwa Qismat. I'll tell you about my family. My grandfather received a prophecy from a hermit that his daughter would marry a slave woman's son. When he received the slave woman, he beheaded her and left the son in the woods. My father, Nur Mahomed, grew up with an old widow. One day, he chased out a goat belonging to a peddler. The peddler heard the story - as well as claims that Nur Mahomed was trying to kill him. The king seized the boy, and later learned that he was the slave woman's son. The king would let him off if he joined the army, which he did. Despite the king's attempts to get rid of him, Nur Mahomed proved a good soldier. Eventually, a letter was sent to kill the bearer of it. The princess substituted the letter with a letter ordering Nur Mahomed to marry her. The king finally stopped persecuting Nur Mahomed and let him marry his daughter. I am living pretty well with my parents. I have two younger sisters, Shakira, who is thirteen, and Jamila, who is ten. Since my parents don't have any sons I am going to inherit my grandfather's kingdom one day. My grandfather died two years ago and now my parents are king and queen. Ever After High is a pretty good place. I am in my second year here. I have made plenty of friends here. I am fond of the idea of taking my destiny and triumphing over fate, so I'm a Royal. I'm definitely a tomboy, and I love reading up on the military. I'm often training, and I practice with weapons. I'm good at most weapons, but unfortunately I've never quite mastered the bow and arrow. I always miss the target whenever I practice. I also like playing jokes and sometimes I switch around people's stuff - one of my favorite tricks is to switch the punch with other, less delicious liquids. I enjoy my boyfriend Emre. He is fond of gardening, and I like how he arranges flowers. He's usually a very serious person who doesn't like to joke around, but he lightens up around me. Trivia *Nashwa's surname means "fate". *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Candi Milo. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Royals Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:The Brown Fairy Book